Dawn's Fury: A New Beginning
by LJCinE
Summary: While exploring, Hiccup and Toothless run into an odd dragon, which may prove to be the only dragon Hiccup has ever failed to train.
1. Chapter 1: That's New

The clouds gleamed with the soft new pinks and purples of the rising sun, the sign of a new beginning.

Through this beautiful panorama the dark outline of a dragon darted, flipping and twirling freely. It seemed odd that such a darkly-colored dragon would linger in the clouds when the dawn did not provide cover. But linger it did, for reasons known only to itself.

Well, only itself and the man riding on its back, that is. Neither seemed to care that the stunts they were executing were exceedingly dangerous.

As the sun began streaming cross the ocean these two daring friends settled atop a sea stack to watch the beauty unfold.

The man rubbed the dragon's head affectionately and sighed. "Whaddya say, bud? Should we just keep going?"  
The dragon rumbled and cocked its head.

The man sighed again and continued watching the sky, which was now streaked with bits of blue and yellow.

"Somewhere," he told the dragon, "somewhere there has to be another Night Fury."

The dragon made no noise, but simply stared at him.

"Wouldn't that be something?" the man continued. "You wouldn't be the only one anymore, Toothless."  
The dragon yawned, displaying for a split second the retractable teeth for which he was named. With a thump he flopped onto his back and stretched, clearly not impressed by his companion's words.

The man shook his head in amusement. "That's it? No pretended interest?"  
The dragon merely closed its eyes.

"Thanks for nothing," said the man, looking back out at the horizon.

He stared at it a moment before frowning. "That's not right," he muttered, digging through his bag and pulling out a tube.

He pointed this at the horizon and squinted through it.

"That's odd, bud," he told his dragon. "There shouldn't be an island over there. We just flew over that area."  
The dragon perked up as a low rumble rattled through the earth.

"Okay, play time's over. Let's go." The man swung his leg over his dragon's saddle and slipped his peg leg into the specially-designed pedal.

Toothless spread his wings and dove off the edge of the sea stack, quickly gaining speed.

As they skimmed over the ocean's surface the man mulled over his earlier sentence.

 _Wouldn't that be something..._


	2. Chapter 2: A Surprise

The man and dragon soared over the island, both pairs of eyes searching the area below eagerly.

"There, bud," the man said, pointing to a charred clearing.

The dragon turned and dove for the ground, landing smoothly on the blackened earth.

The man dismounted and knelt beside one of the scorch marks.

"These look almost like...plasma blasts, bud," said the man, his eyes widening. "Toothless, this could be another night fury!"

Toothless grumbled softly and sniffed the earth, his frill flattening in aggression.

"what is it, Toothless?" asked the man, scouring the surrounding area. "There's no one here but us."

Toothless growled as a rustle came from the nearby brush.

"Aaaand maybe I was wrong," said the man, staring at the brush. He drew his sword and crept forward slowly, ready to spring at the unseen enemy.

A Nadder burst out of the brush, carrying a blonde with an axe on its back.

"Astrid?" yelped the man, startled.

"There you are, Hiccup," Astrid chided. "Stormfly and I have been scouring the entire archipelago for you!"  
The Nadder squawked and cocked its head at Toothless, who responded with a gurgle.

"Why? What could possibly be so important?" inquired Hiccup, sheathing his sword.

"Your father," Astrid replied, rolling her eyes. "There's a situation he needs you to handle."

Hiccup sighed and mounted Toothless. "What kind of situation?"  
"I think it'd be better if you saw it for yourself," replied Astrid, taking off.

As Hiccup followed, he couldn't help but glance back as a shrill cry echoed from the island.

What could his father possibly need his help with?


	3. Chapter 3: Brothers, Maps, and Captives

A barrel chested, red haired man with an impressive beard studied the sky, trying his best not to let his worry show on his face.

He glanced over to the harbor and gritted his teeth. When he got his hands on that jerk...

A shrill whistling noise alerted him to his son's arrival, and he hurried over to Hiccup as the Night Fury landed.

"Dad? What's going on?" questioned the youth.

"We've go' a situation," he replied, steering his son toward the harbor.

"Would you just tell me what's going on?" sighed the youth.

"Stoick!" yelled a peg-legged viking with a hook for an arm. He waved as he ran toward them. "He says he's gettin' impatient."

"Tell 'im we're comin', Gobber," said Stoick loudly.

Gobber shrugged and scurried back to the docks.

"Who's getting impatient?" Hiccup asked impatiently.

"Daggur," sighed Stoick, rubbing his forehead.

Hiccup jerked back. "What's Daggur doing here?"

"He's go' a wee lass he's 'olding captive. He says you've go' somethin' of 'is and he'd like i' back."

Hiccup furrowed his brow. "I've got something of his?"

"Tha's what 'e says," Stoick replied as the dock appeared.

There a young man with scars and a wild look in his eyes stood, surrounded by his own guards.

"Brother!" he said, holding his arms out.

"I'm not your brother," Hiccup said through gritted teeth.

Daggur shrugged. "Whatever. Now give it to me, brother. I'd be willing to trade you for it."

"For what?" Hiccup said in exasperation. "Daggur, I don't have anything of yours."

Daggur laughed wickedly. "You do, and you know it. Now... GIVE IT TO ME!" His face writhed like a rabid weasel's.

Hiccup sighed. "Just tell me what you want!"

Daggur chuckled. "The map, brother. The one you found on the ship? The one leading to the island that magically disappears? There's something on that island that I want."  
Hiccup frowned and pulled a piece of parchment out of his pocket.

Daggur grinned. "Great. I'll trade you her for it." He waved a guard forward. Next to a guard, with her arms tied behind her back, stood a girl with red hair and very frightened blue eyes. She said nothing, but her eyes begged for help.

Hiccup looked down at the map, hesitating.

Daggur drew a dagger and held it against the girl's throat. "I won't ask again, brother," he snarled.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes and tossed the map to Daggur.  
Daggur laughed and shoved the girl over to Hiccup. "Pleasure doing buisness with you, brother."

And with that, he boarded his ship and sailed away.

The girl held still as Hiccup cut her bonds, then sank to the ground and curled into a defensive ball.

Astrid knelt beside her. "Hey, it's alright. What's your name?"  
The girl didn't reply, but simply looked at Astrid.

Astrid frowned. "Well, in any case, you'll need a place to stay. Why don't you come with me to my home, and we'll get you settled?"  
Mutely, the girl nodded and followed Astrid.

Stoick looked at his son. "What was on tha' island tha' could possibly be so impor'ant?"  
Hiccup frowned. "I don't know." He looked over at Toothless. "But I do know it's bad news. If Daggur wants it, it's gotta be trouble."  
Stoick nodded. "Which is why I want you to go figure out wha' 'e's up to."  
Hiccup frowned deeper. "But what about the girl?"  
Stoick looked toward Astrid's house. "I'd say Astrid's go' tha' situation 'andled."  
Hiccup nodded and mounted Toothless, then took to the skies.

He rubbed his dragon's head. "If we found that island once, we can do it again, right bud?"  
The dragon gurgled happily and flew faster.

"well," sighed Hiccup, "Whatever's going on, it's a race now."


	4. Chapter 4: Nameless and Alone

Astrid looked back at the red-haired girl as they climbed the hill to Astrid's house. It was obvious the poor thing was terrified.

"Here we are," she said, pushing open the door. "Home sweet home."

The girl looked around hesitantly, her wide blue eyes taking everything at once. She cocked her head and edged her way over to the fireplace mantle, where Nadder carvings stood proudly, along with various other knick-knacks.

"My father made those," said Astrid, watching her. "He says that Nadders are good luck."

The girl frowned slightly and turned to Astrid, studying her. "Luck," she breathed, her voice cracked from disuse.

Astrid smiled encouragingly and nodded. "Luck," she said, handing the girl a glass of water from a nearby table. "That's what my father says, anyway. Personally, I think he's taken a liking to Stormfly but doesn't want to admit it."  
The girl didn't reply-she was too busy gulping down the water as though it might at any moment vanish.

Astrid smiled and refilled the cup, then led the girl upstairs to her room.

"This will be your bed," said Astrid, motioning to a cot. "It's not much, but..."  
The girl beamed and threw herself down, then curled up on the cot and fell asleep in seconds.

Astrid felt startled. How long had it been since this poor child slept?

She started as a loud crash came from downstairs. Glancing at the girl to make sure she was still sleeping, she hurried down the steps...and came face to face with a Gronkle, a Hideous Zippleback, and a Monsterous Nightmare, along with their riders.

"What are you doing here?" exclaimed Astrid, extremely annoyed.

"This was Snotlout's idea!" stuttered a beefy blonde-haired boy, pointing an accusing finger at a dark haired muscular boy.

"hahah, was not!" said Snotlout nervously before muttering, "shutupFishlegs."

Meanwhile, a twin boy and girl, both with long blonde hair, were both dangling from the ceiling-or rather, the hole now in the ceiling.

"What happened?" exclaimed Astrid angrily.

"We were trying a trick," said the twin boy. "We're thinking of calling it "Rooftop Rampage.""  
Astrid growled and turned to Fishlegs. "Explanation, now!"

Fishlegs whimpered. "Snotlout said he saw you headed this way with an unfamiliar girl and he wanted to check it out because according to him she needed rescuing and I thought I'd come by to make sure she's okay and then Ruff and Tuff showed up and please don't kill me..."

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Well, try to be quiet, muttonheads. She's asleep."

"What's her name?" asked the twin girl, landing on the floor with a crash.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "I don't know, Ruff. I've only gotten one word out of her. Trust."

"Hmm," said Fishlegs. "Is she shy, or just scared, or...?"

"I think a combination of the two," replied Astrid wearily. "Come on, we'd better fix this hole or my parents will kill me."

The teens mounted their dragons and set about on their task.

Several hours later, the rooftop was as good as new.

"Astrid surveyed it. "Not bad," she said. "Thanks, guys."  
"No problem," said Fishlegs, grinning.

Just then. the girl came stumbling out of the house blearily, stopping dead in her tracks when she caught sight of the teens on dragons.

"It's okay," said Astrid quickly, hoping to assuage the girls fear before it arose. "They're friends."

"Us or the dragons?" muttered Tuffnut.

"Both," said Astrid.

The girl relaxed a bit and surveyed them. "Hi," she whispered.

The twins looked at each other.

"What'd she say," muttered Ruff.

"Pie," replied Tuff.

Ruffnut dismounted and spoke loudly and slowly, making broad guestures with his hands. "WE. DO NOT. HAVE. ANY. PIE."

Astrid facepalmed.

"Ignore them," said Fishlegs, glaring at the twins. He turned to the redheaded girl "My name is Fishlegs, and this cutiepie is Meatlug." He scratched his dragon's head. "What's your name?"

The girl narrowed her eyes and shook her head, avoiding his gaze.

Snotlout frowned. "BLah blah blah, Fishface. She obviously came here to meet ME." He wiggled his eyebrows. "The name's Snotlout, milady."

The girl looked slightly sick.

"Nah, she's obviously a prankster type," interjected Tuffnut. He bowed dramatically. "Welcome to the club!"

The girl shook her head again.

"Or maybe, she just wants some peace," said Astrid, pushing everyone aside.

The girl smiled at Astrid gratefully, then looked up as a whistling pierced the dusk.

Hiccup landed near Astrid's house and approached the group. "Nice to see you're integrating," he said to the girl, smiling.

"Any luck?" asked Astrid, surveying Hiccup.

Hiccup shook his head. "Not yet. I don't understand what's on that island or why Dagur wants it so badly."  
The girls eyes lit up and she tugged on Hiccup's sleeve.

"What is it? Do you know?"

The girl nodded, then looked at the group hesitantly.

"You can say in front of them," Hiccup encouraged.

The girl shook her head. "Alone," she whispered.

Hiccup sighed and ushered her inside.  
"Alone it is, then."


	5. Chapter 5: Names and Explanations

The girl wound a stray lock of hair around her finger as she bobbed her head hesitantly.

Hiccup waited a moment before gently prompting, "what is it you wanted to tell me?"

The girl's sapphire blue eyes met Hiccup's green, and she slowly licked her chapped lips. After a moment of hesitation, she said softly, "My name is Hope."

Hiccup raised his eyes. "What does that..."

Hope held up her hand. "I wasn't finished," she said.

Hiccup smiles sheepishly as Hope continued, "I was captured by Dagur three days ago. Before that I was lost at sea." she swallowed and looked away.

"I'm sorry, Hope," Hiccup said softly, placing a hand on her arm.

She took a deep breath and looked back at Hiccup, her face calm. "It's not your fault, Hiccup. I know my family will find me. It's only a matter of time." she flashed a genuine smile and continued, "Now, while I was on Dagur's ship I overheard him griping about you and especially about some piece of paper." She cocked her head, her hair falling over one of her eyes. She huffed it away in annoyance, then continued, "it wasn't until you mentioned an island that it hit me what he was rambling on about."

Her eyes bored into his, and she whispered, "there's a dragon on that island, Hiccup."

Hiccup looked unimpressed. "We all ride dragons, Hope. Every island in this archipelago has dragons on it."

"I know that," she snorted. "Hiccup, he made it sounds like this dragon was special in a way that no other dragon is. Aren't you at least slightly curious?"

Hiccup studied her and slowly nodded.

"Well, then, I'd say that's motivation enough to check it out, wouldn't you?" Hope smiled hopefully.

Hiccup chuckled. "I would. You do realize the gang's going to want to come along, right?"

Hope's smile faded. "Yeah..."

Hiccup looked at her curiously. "Something wrong?"

"Your friends are nice and all, Hiccup, but..." Hope hesitated. "It's a lot for me to take in all at once."

Hiccup looked toward the door. "They can be a bit much at times," he admitted.

"You could pull one of your famous Hiccuppy escapes, you know," said Hope.

Hiccup looked startled. "How did you-"

"Long story," said Hope quickly. "So, let's say tomorrow morning at three?"

Hiccup sighed. "Alright, we'll check it out. But let me handle the dragon, alright?"

"Fine," grinned Hope. "See you in the morning."

Hiccup shook his head in amused exasperation as he held the door open for her.


	6. Chapter 6: The Beginning of a Mystery

Hope, Hiccup, and Toothless cut through the still-dark sky. A comforting silence surrounded them, interrupted only by the beating of Toothless' wings. The darkness was slowly giving away to dawn, the sky above them just barely pink.

"It's so beautiful," said Hope softly.

Hiccup smiled. "It is," he agreed.

"My brother and I would watch the sunrise every morning," continued Hope, her voice wistful. "He always said that it was like someone was painting the sky." she bit her lip as her voice broke. A shudder rippled through her, and she drew a deep breath. "I miss him terribly."

"He sounds nice," said Hiccup, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure he'll come soon."

Hope gave him a half-smile. "I think he'd enjoy meeting you," she told Hiccup. "My family's tried to train dragons, but...well, let's just say our last attempt ended in singed eyebrows." A small laugh escaped her lips.

Hiccup shook his head. "Your family sounds as crazy as my entire tribe."

Hope laughed harder. "Oh, they are. That's not the only crazy thing that's happened. Gosh, it's not even the craziest!"

Hiccup grinned. "Yeah, we've had some crazy adventures here too."

The two swapped stories for the next few hours as the sky around them brightened. They had just finished comparing their families' battle strategies when Hope smacked Hiccup's shoulder.

"Hey, what was-"

"Hiccup, that's the island, isn't it?"

"It is. Let's go, bud!"

Toothless landed smoothly in the beach and held still as Hope tried to dismount. Her foot caught on the saddle and she fell face-first into the sand.

"Are you alright?" asked Hiccup, helping her up.

"Yeah," returned Hope, her cheeks flaming. "I do things like that a lot."

Hiccup chuckled. "Don't worry. After I lost my leg, it took me months to regain my balance. I understand what it's like to have balance issues."

Hope smiled. "Thanks. So about this dragon-"

Toothless' head shot up suddenly, and he snarled at what appeared to be nothing, a plasma blast building in his throat.

"Woah, easy, Toothless!" said Hiccup ,running over to his dragon. "What's wrong, bud?"

Toothless snarled, his eyes wide with fear.

Hope looked over at the bushes and frowned, moving over to them.

Hiccup, meanwhile, tried to calm his dragon down. He rubbed Toothless' head soothingly.

Hope bent down and picked something up. "Interesting," she muttered. "Hiccup, come check this out."

She held up a strange object, round and pink. "It's a scale, right?"

"Yes. Strange," said Hiccup. "I've never seen this kind of scale before."

Hope looked over at Toothless and held it up to him. "It almost looks like Toothless' scales. It's too big to be his, though."

"Hmm," surmised Hiccup. "Something in the strike class, maybe?"

"Maybe." Hope smiled. "Hey, there was a trail over there by the scale. Shall we follow it?"

"We shall." Hiccup began walking over to it.

Toothless screeched and flew in front of him.

"What the-Toothless. It's just bushes. We'll be fine."

Toothless grumbled and begrudgingly let him pass.

Hope patted his snout as she passed. "Don't worry, boy. I know if anything happens you'll protect us."

Toothless hesitated, then followed Hope and Hiccup into the bushes.

Hope stopped momentarily to look around, suddenly getting the feeling of being watched. She shrugged it off and continued on.

From nearby bushes glinting eyes watched, expertly buried in the foliage. A flash of bright pink appeared before the eyes vanished.


	7. Chapter 7: Attacked!

Hope and Hiccup pushed through the underbrush. The plants were sparser now, and the only sign of the trail was an occasional bent twig or scratched tree.

"It's certainly a larger dragon," Hope commented as she ducked under a tree branch. "Smaller dragons don't leave trails like this, do they?"

"It depends on the dragon, I guess," surmised Hiccup. "But yes, smaller dragons can be harder to track."

"Why would it shred the trees?" asked Hope, studying a nearby pine with torn bark.

"I'm not sure yet. Territorial markings, maybe?"

"Maybe..." Hope studied the pine closer. "It doesn't look like that to me,though. It almost looks like..." she paused. "Oh, never mind."

"Almost looks like what?"

Hope hesitated and ducked her head. "Like it's bored. My cats do that same thing."

"But there's plenty to do on this island. Why would it be bored?"

"I'm no dragon expert, Hiccup. Or maybe it's a mating ritual." Hope threw her hands in the air. "It could be anything."

"I suppose we'll know more about it when we actually find the dragon."

"Which we're not going to do just standing here."

Hiccup nodded and continued walking.

Hope took one last look at the tree and continued on.

They soon arrived at the edge of a clearing-or what used to be a clearing.

"Fluffiness," Hope whispered as she took in the damage. The ground was completely blackened, and what little foliage that had stood in the clearing was now mere ashes. "Why would it do something like this?"

"It may have been attacked or felt threatened," suggested Hiccup.

Toothless nudged past them and stepped into the clearing, a growl rising in his throat.

"What is it, bud?" asked Hiccup, following close behind.

Hope remained at the edge of the clearing, peering out nervously.

Toothless shot a plasma blast and roared at nothing in particular.

A hush fell in the clearing, and Hope held her breath as she scanned the skies.

A green fireball fired from seemingly nowhere, and Toothless threw himself in front of Hiccup just in time to absorb it.

"Run!" shouted Hiccup, pulling Toothless away from the clearing. Another blast came, this time hitting a nearby tree.

Hope tripped as she turned to run, yelling as she fell.

Hiccup pulled her to her feet, but she collapsed again.

"My ankle," she whimpered. "I think I twisted it."

Toothless grabbed her and placed her on his back. "Hold on!" Hiccup told her, mounting behind her.

Toothless took to the air moments before another blast hit the ground, mere inches from where Hope had been standing.

Hiccup scanned the area for a hiding place.

Toothless dodged a fourth fireball and whirled , trying to find his opponent. He fired four blasts in quick succession, and one hit what looked like thin air. There was a brief flash of pink and a screech, then the beating of wings.

Silence fell again, broken only by an occasional sniffle from Hope, who was trying hard not to appear weak.

"Let's go take cover in that cave, bud. Who knows when whatever attacked us will be back." Hiccup pointed at a cave in the opposite direction.

Toothless complied, and soon all three of them were resting by a fire.

"How's your ankle?" asked Hiccup, turning to Hope.

"It hurts," said Hope shakily, her eyes tearing up.

Hiccup knelt by her and gently examined it. "I'm not Gothi, but I think you just sprained it." He tore off a strip of his tunic and used it to wrap her ankle.

Hope gritted her teeth and held her breath until he was done. "Thanks," she choked out.

Hiccup nodded and handed her a bottle of water.

Toothless purred and nuzzled her.

She smiled through her tears and hugged his neck.

"I'm going to make sure the surrounding area is safe. I'll be back," Hiccup announced, pulling out a sword.

Toothless stood, ready to follow, but Hiccup patted his head and told him, "I need you here with Hope, bud. I won't be gone long."

Toothless grumbled as Hiccup disappeared, then curled up next to Hope, ready to defend her from any danger.

Hope placed her hand on his head and closed her eyes, suddenly exhausted.

Toothless purred as she drifted off.

 _Just like my cats,_ she thought, the sound lulling her to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8: Stranger Danger

Hiccup trudged once more through thick brush, occasionally bending down to check the ground for prints and scales. He picked up a scale, this one brown.

"Strange," he muttered. "Multi-colored dragon, maybe?"

A twig snapped somewhere nearby, and Hiccup tensed, reaching for his sword.

The bushes rustled as a strange form hobbled forward.

It took Hiccup a full minute to realize it was a woman, her back hunched strangely. She shuffled and limped as she walked, and one of her arms was bent and twisted.

She looked up and stopped, her eyes wide. "Who are ye?" she asked in a soft Scottish accent.

"I could ask you the same thing," replied Hiccup with a suspicious look.

"Aimee," said the girl.

"Do you live here?" asked Hiccup, taking in her oddly patterned clothes.

"Aye," she nodded. "I care for the dragons here."

"So you're, what, their guardian?"

Aimee smiled. "Ye could say that."

She bent down slowly and picked an herb, tucking it into the basket hanging from her mangled arm. "This island has an abundance of herbs, ye know. It's a healer's paradise here. Yer friend might benefit from my knowledge."

"How did you know about that? Have you been following us?"

Aimee laughed. "You ride a night fury. It's pretty conspicuous."

Hiccup stared at her.

"I live here. Ye think I don't know about a cave on my own island?"

Hiccup shrugged. "No offense, but you don't seem like the explorer type."

Aimee looked down at her arm. "Ah. Nay, I tend to stay close to my hut."

Hiccup frowned. "I didn't see a hut."

"Who said it's visible?"

Hiccup shook his head and sighed in exasperation. "Look, could you come help my friend? I did what I could, but..."

"Aye," nodded Aimee. "If you'll accompany to my hut, I can grab the herbs I'll need."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hope was aware of her ankle long before she opened her eyes. She shifted her foot, and a stabbing sensation travelled up her entire leg.

She yelped as her eyes flew open, and she clutched her ankle.

Toothless leapt to her side from his position by the cave mouth, nuzzling her comfortingly.

"I...I'm okay, boy," she said shakily. She rubbed her swollen ankle gingerly. "What do you say? Should I try standing?"

Toothless growled.

"I'll take that as a yes." Hope smiled and used him to pull herself to her feet.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiccup looked around as he followed Aimee to her hut. Though she didn't look it, Aimee was a quick little thing, and she darted over to a rock.

"Here we are," she smiled.

"There's nothing here," said Hiccup.

She chuckled and pointed at a hole in the ground just big enough for a person to fit through, well hidden by the outcropping of rock. "This is my front door."

"You live underground?"

"Guess again," she laughed, jumping into the hole.

Hiccup sighed and followed suit.

He slid down a tunnel and landed in what appeared to be another cave, this one well furnished and full of sunlight. There were a few openings in the rocks overhead, but they were all covered by a clear substance that glinted in the sun.

"What is that?" asked Hiccup, pointing overhead.

"Lightning rock," answered Aimee. "It can be found underground where the lightning strikes the sand. I discovered it melts over fire and hardens once you cool it down."

Hiccup looked impressed. "How old are you?"

Aimee grinned and dodged the question. "So how is your friend hurt?"

"Uhh...sprained ankle, I think."

"Hmmm. Best to prepare for a break in this situation." She rummaged through a large basket and pulled out a large strip of cloth, then plucked several bundles of herbs from the vast amount dangling overhead. "Ye have a fire in yer cave, I suppose?"

Hiccup nodded.

"Perfect," said Aimee, tucking the supplies into her basket. "Now all that's left to do is go find yer friend."

She quickly referenced a piece of parchment before pointing at another hole. "This is a shortcut," she said. "After ye."

As Hiccup turned, he just barely missed a strange smile that crept across her face. She muttered something under her breath and followed Hiccup into the darkness.


	9. Chapter 9: Taken by Surprise

Aimee stepped into the cave and watched the red-haired girl quietly. She was so absorbed in trying to walk that she didn't even notice Aimee.

"Fool," thought Aimee, "just like her friend."

Aimee cleared her throat, and the girl whirled- or tried to. She fell over about half way and the dragon caught her before she hit the ground.

"Thanks, boy," said the girl as the dragon pushed her back to her feet. She glared at Aimee. "Who are you?"

"My name is Aimee," Aimee said with a bow. "Yer friend told me ye'd been wounded."

The girl looked down at her bandaged foot. "I'm fine."

"Nonsense. Ye've sprained yer ankle, if not worse," replied Aimee, pulling a bandage out of her basket. "Let me take a look before ye hurt yerself further."

The girl sighed and sat down.

Aimee quickly scanned her foot. "Aye, just a sprain. Yer lucky ye weren't hurt worse," she said as she rubbed a salve onto the ankle.

Hope winced as she re-wrapped it. "Thanks," she said.

"Yer welcome. Here, drink this," Aimee told her, offering her a skein of water. "It has an herb that helps with pain in it."

Hope looked at it suspiciously.

Aimee chuckled and tipped some into her own mouth. "It's not poisoned."

Hope warily drank a few mouthfuls. "Thanks. It does feel a bit better."

Aimee nodded and held out a fish to Toothless. "You did a great job protecting her," Aimee cooed as he accepted the fish. Toothless purred and nuzzled her.

Hope yawned. " 'M tired. Did Hiccup say when he'd be back?"

"Soon," replied Aimee softly as Hope nodded off. "You'll see him very soon."

She looked over at Toothless, who had also dozed off, and smiled, her eyes glinting.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hiccup awoke to a throbbing head. He cracked his eyelids open and groaned as sunlight flooded his vision. His head felt like a rock. He slowly forced his eyes open and looked around. He had somehow ended back in Aimee's cave.

His arms felt strangely heavy.

As he lifted one, there was a rattling sound, and he became aware of cold metal against his skin.

He sat up and looked down at his wrists. As he had suspected, they were enclosed in shackles. "Great," he muttered. He followed the chain with his eyes, noting that they were attached to the bed he was sitting on.

He squeezed his eye shut, his mind racing as he tried to remember what had happened. The last thing he remembered was entering Aimee's "short cut". He had just about to suggest trying to find a lantern to see in the darkness when something heavy had struck the back of his head.

He rubbed the spot gingerly, the throbbing increasing as he touched it.

A low chuckle came from his left, and he turned as far as the shackles allowed.

Someone was standing in the shadows nearby, a piece of glinting metal in their hand.

"Who are you?" said Hiccup, peering into the shadows.

"None of your concern," answered a deep voice. "Now be still."

Hiccup sighed and lay back down, the throbbing in his head easing somewhat.

Aimee shuffled back in and whispered something to the person in the shadows. They shuffled off down the tunnel leading to Hope's cave as Aimee stood over Hiccup, blocking his view.

"How's yer head?" She asked.

"Great. Just great. It's not like I got hit in the head or anything."

Aimee chuckled. "My apologies for that."

Hiccup glared at her. "Why? Why the shackles and the kidnapping?"

Aimee's face darkened. "In good time, Hiccup Haddock."

"Wait a-I never told you my name," Hiccup frowned.

Aimee hid a smirk and stood as a massive man stomped out of the tunnel, carrying Hope over one shoulder and dragging a large cage behind him with the other hand.

He placed Hope down on a bed in a surprisingly gentle way before pulling the cage over to a fireplace.

Aimee darted over to Hope and snapped shackles around her wrists.

The man opened the cage door and and began fidgeting with something inside, and Hiccup caught a glimpse of scaly black skin.

"Toothless!" he exclaimed, sitting up quickly.

The world spun around him, and he bent over with a gasp. He closed his eyes and tried not to fall over.

"I told ye to be still," growled the man.

Aimee poured a small amount of liquid into Hope's mouth, and after a minute her eyes opened.

"Where am I?" she groaned.

"My hut," said Aimee. "Ye'll be safe here."

Hope rubbed her head and stared at the shackles in confusion. "What...?"

"Well," sighed Aimee, "I suppose I owe both of ye an explanation."

She settled into a chair near both beds, took a deep breath, and began.


End file.
